


yugyeom the sexy highlighter

by zayndotcom



Series: unfinished drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, this is real stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: jungkook's halloween party is coming up and yugyeom doesn't have the most... conventional costume idea.or in which bambam both judges his boyfriend and supports him.





	yugyeom the sexy highlighter

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble that i didn't finish before halloween but im posting it anyway. also the whole idea is yasmin's fault. the only reason i wrote this is because she messaged me 38249732894 yrs ago about about yugyeom the sexy highlighter and i was like 'im gonna write a fic about that' and i did..... kinda... so yasmin even if u don't remember that conversation im blaming u for this

bambam leans back in his chair, eyebrows raised high on his forehead and expression incredulous as he spins around from his desk to look at yugyeom like he’s scared for the younger’s sanity.

“what?” yugyeom asks, feeling defensive, embarssemnt slowly sinking in as he realises that he had just said _that_ out loud.

“you wanna go to the party as a  _what now_?” bambam replies, he looks torn between crying and laughing.

"you heard what i said," yugyeom looks away, turning back to his own desk and pretending to act busy by typing random letters on his keyboard so bambam can't see the blush rising on his cheeks.

yugyeom is regretting bringing the topic up in the first place but he has to own what he said or bambam will tease him more for it, and probably call up jackson so they both can make fun of him. and then before he knows it it'll spread through the whole group and yugyeom will Never live it down. 

if there's one thing worse than saying something stupid around bambam, it's trying to take it back when it has already been said and caught his interest. trying to deny it or play it off just makes him cling on stronger to it, and then it usually makes its way to the rest of the group which at that point all hope is lost on anyone ever forgetting that incident.

(youngjae's name is still 'Ass Eater Choi' in the group chat because of that one time when youngjae got drunk at his eighteenth birthday and said that if he wasn't straight he would probably eat jaebum's ass. and as much as he tries deny that he ever said it, or that it was one hundred percent the alcohol and he never would have said it sober, bambam refused to let it die and still makes fun of him for it to this day. now it's an inside joke that they all enjoy and will, at this stage, also follow youngjae to the grave. because bambam will tries his hardest to get 'Ass Eater Choi' engraved onto the head stone.)

somehow his keyboard smashing has taken a dark turn and morphed the phrase 'kill me' listed on the word document in an almost ritualistic fashion. his subconscious thought must have started to bleed through into his fingers while he was imaging his untimely demise through public humiliation at the hands of jinyoung when bambam eventually tells him all about what he just said. 

the wheels of bambam's chair squeak as he gets up and yugyeom's body goes stiff when the sound of his bare feet padding against the wooden floor gets uncomfortably close to the back of his chair. bambam leans down, face  _nearly_ touching the back of his neck, close enough to be creepy and for yugyeom to feel every breath escaping the older boy's mouth, the air dancing across the the sensitive skin just below his ear and making him shiver. it would feel vaguely sexual if yugeom wasn't so scared of what was going to come out of bambam's mouth next. 

"yugyeommie~" bambam all but sings, voice both soft but shrill next to his ear. 

yugyeom shudders. it has begun.

"did you just say you wanna go to jungkook's halloween party as a _Sexy Highlighter_?"

yugyeom closes his eyes, breathes in deeply, says goodbye to any last shred of dignity he had managed to salvage after spending the last near decade being bambam's best friend, and slams his laptop shuts as he spins around in his chair to face bambam.

"i said what i said," his tone is defiant and confident but his soul is dying.

bambam blinks, surprised at yugyeom's fake confidence, "wait, you're serious? you want to go as a _Sexy Highlighter_ "

there's no turning back from what he said now, if he tries to play it off of as a joke bambam will see right through it and he'll get roasted even worse than he would have if he had just taken it back in the first place. he has to just go with it and live with his own mistakes.

"yes," he says, his voice slightly dead, reflecting the state of his soul at the moment, "of course i do, what else would i go as with hair like this," he gestures vaguely to his neon hair and hopes that for once bambam doesn't see through his complete and utter bullshit. 

bambam hums, looking disappointed over the fact that he can't  _really_ make fun of yugyeom when he seems so confident about his idea, but also like he's ready to pounce on any sign of weakness from the younger boy, "how are you planning on doing  _that_ then?" 

yugyeom blanches inwardly, he hasn't thought this far ahead and bambam won't take an 'i don't know' as an answer, he'll continue to press him for details until yugyeom eventually folds and admits the truth. yugyeom  _cannot_ let that happen. 

it's time to pull out the secret weapon that will definitely get bambam off of his back, but could also lead to his public humiliation anyway, depending on how bambam reacts to it. desperate times call for desperate measures and yugyeom can see bambam's eyebrows raising as he gets impatient waiting for a response. 

yugyeom takes a breath, "i was hoping you could help me with it," the words have barely left his mouth but bambam is already grinning widely, a million thoughts running through his head as he scans yugyeom's entire body, apparently already planning the outfit before yugyeom can add a period to the end of the sentence.  

he smirks, "i know  _exactly_ what to do, gyeom. leave it to me." 

yugyeom forces a smile, cringing on the inside. what the fuck has he gotten himself into. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone read this im sorry, i'll write something of substance eventually maybe.
> 
> [come say hi to me on tumblr](jaebald.tumblr.com)


End file.
